Christmas in Knothole
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: Challenge from a friend of mine. The Christmas festivals are going to unite 4 friends closer then they have ever gone. Tails X Cream. Sonic X Sally. Lemon. Planning on re-doing.
1. Preparations

I hope you enjoy this new Sonic sotyr I created. Not much to say, but

Sonic lay in his bed, nestled beneath the warm covers of his blanket. He opened his green eyes, scanning his surroundings. Yawning, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's today?" asked Sonic, sleepily. He gazed over to his bedside calendar. "December 1st." He smiled, that was his favorite day. Every December, Sonic and his friends would help to decorate Knothole for the Christmas Festival. Sonic loved the festival.

He pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a denim jacket and street jeans, slipping on a beanie hat. He slipped on his gloves and laced up his shoes. He exited the hunt to find a winter wonderland before him. Children were playing in the snow, and he could see man of his friends. "Head's up Sonic!" yelled a voice. A wet snowball came into contact with the hedgehog's head.

"Hey!" he yelled. He turned to find his best friend, Tails, tossing a snowball in his hand. He had matured a lot over the past few years, growing out of his short stature and becoming a fine young fox. "Morning Tails."

"Good Morning Sonic. It snowed last night."

"Yeah, I can tell."

The hedgehog's eyes traced the area.

"Hope I didn't hurt you bro."

"Nah, I'm fine."

The fox smiled at Sonic. He had finally turned 16, Sonics' age. But yet he was still considered as a little brother. This didn't bother Tails but he still wanted just a little respect every now and then.

"So where are the others?" asked Sonic.

"Beats me. I think Cream and Knuckles are putting up the decorations in the mess hall."

"Oh all right. I'll go and check it out."

"Sure. See ya Sonic.

Sonic raced off to the mess hall. On the way, he stopped for a moment. In the middle of the town was a beautiful Christmas tree, already decorated with glittering ornaments. A figure stepped out from behind the tree. "Sonic, Hey!"

The figure ran towards Sonic, giving him a big hug. "Hey! Take it easy will ya Amy?"

She giggled. "I'm just glad to see you! I haven't seen you in 3 whole months and I've already missed you!"

"So have I." Said Sonic, returning the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Knuckles invited me so…I just decided to help."

"Oh. Where is the old Knucklehead anyway?"

"Up in the forest, gathering some food for the festival."

"Cool. I'll see ya later kay?"

"Sure."

Sonic sped off to the mess hall again, this time making it. Opening the newly painted doors, he found a bustling commotion. He heard the little radio on the windowsill playing some cheerful Christmas music. Many of the citizens had sat down for breakfast. Sonic grabbed his tray and headed to the end of the line.

"Mornin' sugahog." Said a voice. Sonic turned.

"Mornin Bunnie." Bunnie was one of Sonics' good friends and one of the best cooks in Knothole, famous for her Texan Chilli dogs.

"So what ya got today?"

"Let's see…we got pancakes, coffee, eggs, hashbrowns…whatever you want."

"Way past cool!"

"Don't forget the special BB!" said a voice.

Sonic looked over at the other table. There sitting there was Sally Acorn, a beautiful squirrel with a mechanical IQ equal to Tails, plus she had a major crush on Sonic.

"Oh uh…Hi Sal." He blushed.

Sally giggled. "Hello Sonic."

"Have a seat when you're done kay?"

"Allright."

Sonic grabbed some pancakes, hashbrowns, and a chilidog then he made his way to sit next to Sally. She was wearing a green Christmas sweater and white sweatpants. Tails and his best friend, and major crush, Cream sat down along with Bunnie who had gotten off her shift.

"So Sonic," said Sally, "You excited about this festival?"

"You bet. This year's gonna be great." Replied the hedgehog.

"Yeah I know. Especially with the award ceremony."

"There's a ceremony this year?" asked Cream.

Cream was a young 17 year old rabbitt Tails had met in his childhood. She was a true lady with grace, eloquence, and style. Tails had a major crush on Cream for about 7 whole years. As Tails sat next to Cream, his hand fell to the bench where he found Cream's hand nearby. He looked atCream who had turned to Tails. She giggled and moved her hand, sliding under Tail's palm. He blushed a bright tint of red.

"What's up with you Tails?" asked Sally.

Tails held Cream's hand under the table. "Nothing." He said. "I'm fine." He turned to Cream. "Better then I've ever felt in days." Cream blushed. Sonic looked at Sally.

"I don't know what's going on between you too…but I bet it's something good." He said. Sally giggled. Sonic gazed into Sally's eyes. Both of them blushed.

"By the way…umm…Sonic…I was thinking umm…maybe you'd like to go Christmas shopping with me today?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Depends on what way you look it."

Sonic smiled. "Id be honored."


	2. Winter Wonderland

For Sonic, trying to find the perfect gift for somebody is always a challenge this time of year. But this year, he had a real tough challenge: Finding the perfect gift…for Sally. He had agreed to go Christmas shopping with her for the others. While Sonic gazed through the windows of the stores, he was puzzled as to what to get Sally.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?" asked sonic, his attention now on Sally.

"What do you think we should get for the others?"

Sonic's eyes remained on the window. "Umm…ornaments again?"

"The ones we bought were cheap. Let's try and get something new this year allright?" she smiled.

"Allright."

The two continued to walk down the streets of metropolis, passing stores and places Sonic had never really seen before.

"Let's see..." Thought Sonic as he passed an antique shop. "I bet Bunnie would like that. She loves anything exotic…"

They continued to pass shops until Sonic saw it: A beautiful ring, filled with emeralds and rubies. It was perfectly crafted, as if God himself had created it. Sonic immediately raced into the store, bought the ring for $70 and caught up with Sally, who thankfully hadn't noticed what Sonic had bought.

"So Sonic…I was wondering…remember the time you told me about your brother and sister?"

"Manik and Sonia? Of course."

Manik was a green hedgehog with spiky green hair, a thief living on the streets until he found a necklace that allowed him to summon magical drums. Sonia was a beautiful young purple hedgehog raised in royalty and etiquette. She gained a necklace of her own which could summon a mystic electric piano. Sonic too had his own necklace allowing him to summon an electric guitar of incredible power. Together the trio formed SONIC: UNDERGROUND, an alliance and band that stuck together for almost 10 whole years. Sadly though…Manik had left for drug rehab and Sonia had left to train for a fighting tournament. He hadn't seen either one of them in 3 whole years.

"See…I had a plan:" Said Sally. "What if…you can bring Manik and Sonia to the festival this year! We can have a concert and all of us can perform!"

"Sounds good…but I don't know if it will work."

Sally wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "Can you at least try?" she said, making Sonic blush.

"For you, definitely."

**MEANWHILE…**

Tails was in Knothole Square with Bunnie and Rotor working hard on the stage for the festival. Tails hummed a tune in his head and took out his notebook, writing down words. Ever since Sonic's band broke up, Tails was determined to help Sonic form a new band by writing his own songs. Although he couldn't jam just as much as Sonic could, he could hang with the best of them with his harmonica.

"Oi Tails! Can ya give me a hand over here?" yelled Bunnie, holding up a pile of steel rods.

"Sure thing!" Tails floated over to Bunnie with his tails and helped her up. Although to his surprise, he found Cream right in front of him holding the thing up to. He had moved forward slightly and their noses had touched for only a brief second. Tails helped moved the rods, his face blushing deep red. Cream only giggled.

"Sorry." Apologized Tails.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Tails." She smiled, and gave him a warm hug.

"I guess. Listen…um…what do you think of maybe going ice skating later tonight?"

Tails knew Cream loved to ice skate. She had once performed live in an ice skating competition and graced the cover of KNOTHOLE magazine, and she wasn't even rusty.

"I think I'd definitely go." Said Cream. "7 PM, the lake, see ya then."

Before Tails could even reply, cream nuzzled him right under his chin then left.

"Tonight…" said Tails, pulling out a box. "I think it's time I tell you something I should've told you…"

**A/N I think we know what's coming next...two reviews of you want to see the next chapter.**


	3. Moonlight Romance

The night crept through the sky like a dark blanket, covering Knothole woods. From a distance were two figures skating peacefully along the ice laden lake. Tails and Cream, skated across the ice with grace. Well Tails tried at least, knowing his skills at ice skating were zero. The moon cast it's reflection down upon the two lovers, emitting their shadows upon the ice.

"It's so peaceful." Sighed Cream.

"It is…" replied Tails.

They continued skating across the ice until Tails got a hold of Cream's hand and held it. They both blushed as they did double moves, laughing all the way. They stopped in the middle of the lake, the young rabbit looking into the sea blue eyes of the fox.

"Cream…..I want to tell you something…"

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes slowly lighting up.

**WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER?-JESSE MCCARTNEY**

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

"I've spent almost two years looking for someone to really care about. But right until now, I've never felt love." Cream's heart slowly started to speed up.

Cream blushed and turned her head. "I guess I've never felt like this before either. But with you, that is possible."

"To think, the girl of my dreams, the one girl whom I'd want to be with the to the end of time itself…"

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

"And I'm like your best friend right?"

"There isn't anybody more perfect that I'd want to be with."

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_

Tails's plaed his arms at Cream's waist as she wrapped her arms around the back of Tail's neck.

"To think," started Tails. "The girl of my dreams, the one girl whom I'd want to be with the to the end of time itself…"

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me   
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
_  
"It was you Cream."

Cream's heart did a million backflips as she smiled and nuzzled him right under his chin again. Tails made a soft purring noise as he raised Cream's head and kissed her.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide_

Cream froze for a moment but then kissed Tails back softly. She broke off. "I love you Tails…"

_Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
_

"I love you too Cream."

_The way you feel inside..._


	4. Some Deja Vu

The sunlight crept through the window of Tails' hut. With a yawn, the fox boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had expierenced the best night of his life last night and he wouldn't forget it. He turned his head to find the young rabbit girl laying peacefully, comforted by a warm blanket. Tails smiled and stroked her cheek. The young rabbit slowly began to stir.

"Morning Tails.."

Tails lay back down. "Morning my love."

Cream giggled. "You were good last night Tails…had a good time?"

Tails nodded. "More then you can imagine."

The young bunny kissed Tails softly and then got up.

"Come on. We got work to do."

Indeed they did. Not only was the concert a few weeks ago, but things were seriously behind schedule. Manik hadn't come to help, the location to where the festival concert would be, and to make matters worst, nobody even knew who was going to perform! It was a terrible day to say the least as Sally managed to rally together a huge amount of viallagers to help with the productions.

Sonic helped the best way the he could with Tails and Knuckles, who finally had the nerve to show back up in the village, working on the stage for the performance. Now Sonic, being the excellent musician that he is, wanted to perform for a crowd more then anything. Never getting the chance to fulfill his dreams like he could with Manik…and Sonia. He missed them both and he would give anything to have them back.

Sally walked by Sonic, throwing a seductive wink at him. At first Sonic blushed then smiled.

"So..." said Knuckles. "What's this I hear about you having a thing for the princess?"

Sonic blushed. "Who Sally? Well...I uh..."

"Hey man, it's okay. I felt the same way with Rouge at first. We fell in love...and we got engaged. I mean...love's the greatest feelign in the world. You just have to know who you want to spend time with for the rest of your life."

Sonic smiled. He had known Sally for the longest time...ever since they were kids. They grew up togethor, played togethor, and had fun togethor. But Sonic the Hedgehog would never forget that one special moment with the young princess.

FLASHBACK...13 Years Ago 

The young blue hedgehog raced through the forests of Knothole, in hot pursuit of a runaway swamp buggy, heading straight to Knothole.

"Come on!" yelled Sonic, trying to speed up. "What is wrong with me?!"

Barley managing to grab the end of the buggy, Sonic tried his best to navigate it otu of the forest. But it was no use as the small town of Knothole came into view. Sweat dripped furiously down Sonic's forehead, he had never been scared in his life, but now he had a good reason to be scared! It was his fault that he messed with thsi thing and if he let if destroy the village, he could never forgive himself!

"ERRRRRRRAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, wrenching hard on the steering wheel, only to have it go flying off it's handle. Screams and panic cries were heard from the village. The blue blur looked around and his worst fears were confirmed when he saw a young squirel had to pick the worst timing to be in his path.

Sonic quickly jumped ahead of the buggy and ran to grab the princess. But he was too late. Before he knew it, he was sprawled out on the ground, run down by the buggy. His vision remained cludy but he still saw the young princess, layign out on the ground. And from that point on, he would never forget those words.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SONIC!!!!!!!!"

END FLASHBACK 

Sonic sighed, putting down his hammer. "I wish I could've done something that day...you remmember right Knux?"

The dreadlocked echinda nodded. "Yeah...I remmember. It wasn't your fault Sonic."

The words didn't help Sonic as he tried to cover his watery eyes. "If I hadn't been screwing aroudn with that swamp buggy, I could've saved her!"

Now Knux, being a creature of few words, rarley ever showed compassion. But he put a hand on Sonic's back and patted it.

"Cheer up man. Ya think 13 years would be long enough for forgiveness?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah I guess you're-"

"SOMEBODY STOP IT!!!! RUNAWAY HORSE!!! RUNAWAY HORSE!!!"

Sonic turned and froze. The memories all came back and he couldn't say a word.

"SONIC! DO SOMETHING!"

Sally, who had also heard the cries, immediatley made a run for it, but her foot got caught on a rope, throwing her down. The knot was so tight, it hrut her leg. Sonic immediatley saw this and made an attempt to run but then he saw the horse, heading staright to Sally! At the last second, Sonic zoomed over and jumped on Sally, making them both roll out of the way. Sonic had landed on top fo Sally by accident and their lips met.

Sally looked up at Sonic and looked at hi mwith a puzzled look. "Sonic...you saved my life!"

Sonic smiled. "That's what I do princess."

Sally giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Kind of reminds you of what happened 13 years ago huh?"

"Yeah...some deja vu..."


	5. Revelations

**A/N This is it people! My first ever lemon! Wish me luck!**

Only one week remained before the Christmas festival and everyone was kicking work into overdrive, all excited for the first ever Knothole Concert. Everyone pitched in to help set up the program for the evening. Many of Sonia's friends showed up to help. Shadow and Knuckles along with Silver and Blaze arrived to help too. Even Rouge showed up to help with the concert. But there still was something missing for the main event. Sonic wanted to do something big for the first time but he never could think of anything good.

The blue hedgehog walked peacefully through the woods with Sally, deciding to take a break from the festivities. Both of them deserved a nice long break so they could help plan the program. Each and every night, he had the most beautiful dreams about here. Some of which he was afraid to even think about. He was still a little edgy after the kiss. Totally unexpected, he thought Sally would reject him. But instead, he swears to god he felt her kiss back. Maybe if they talked more about it, she could explain. Although, how can one explain love?

The two went to a small clearing and sat down on the rocks. They sat across from each other, both remaining silent and avoiding eye contact.

"Sonic…" said Sally, the first to break the silence. "About…what happened yesterday…"

"I know." Said Sonic.

"Know what?"

The hedgehog finally made eye contact with her. "That you didn't like it…or…ever wanted it…"

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"When I…kissed you…I didn't mean to. It was an accident, honest to god."

The young princess simply smiled. "I know…but I know you have feelings for me…" she said, standing up and walking over to him.

Now Sonic, not a fan for seduction, had no idea or realization what she was doing. All he knew was that he was in one hell of a trance as she sat on his lap.

"You're going to want it one day Sonic…" she said. "A chance to be admired…and maybe…"

She leaned her head down to his ear. "You're going to want to know…what it tastes like…" With that, she gently licked his ear.

"I do want to know…" said Sonic, mesmerized by the squirrel's sexy body.

She smiled, leaning down and giving Sonic a passionate kiss. Sonic didn't say anything. He had been knocked for a loop as the only thing he could do was too kiss back. Their tongues danced together, exploring the inner workings of each other. She grinded slowly on Sonia's lap, moving to an unknown beat.

Sonic felt himself getting more and more deeper into the trance as he laid back and rubbed her waist. She knew he was liking it and as she slid her hands down his chest, hitting all the right points. The blue hedgehog admired every single inch of her as he nipped slightly at her neck, making her jump a little.

She stopped, wanting to look deep into her lover's eyes. "Come on, let's go somewhere…more private."

Sonic sighed, he knew exactly where this was going.

**_HARDCORE LEMON ALERT Really, this is my first shot at this so bear with me!_**

The door to Sally's hut slammed open as Sonic and Sally, kissing with deep passion, headed to the nearest flat surface. Sally closed the door with his feet, then gently laid Sonic on the bed. The two kissed even more as Sally stopped, sitting up so she could get a better look of Sonic.

"Lay back…" she said, seductively.

Sonic obeyed as Sally walked off. He waited for about 20 minutes before the lights dimmed and sexy, smooth jazz music started to play. Sonic looked around before Sally entered, wearing nothing but a sexy red flower robe. He said nothing as he scooched back a little more before she started sexy walking to him. She fiddled with her robe handle then, opened it, letting her robe fall gently to the floor.

All Sonic could was stare. She was wearing the hottest orange tube-top bra ever with orange flower panties to match. She then started to slide onto his lap, arching back and playing with her hair. Grinding softly while swaying her hips, she unzipped Sonic's jacket and tossed it aside. The hedgehog wanted to touch, but decided to see what she had in store for him. The foxy squirrel then slide her hands past the waistline of his boxers, slipping her hand onto his cock. The moans of pleasure, made her do it even harder. She squeezed his soft furry balls, feeling him grow harder by the second.

Sonic smiled, sliding one of his hands around her, playfully rubbing and storking her tail then rubbing her furry ass. She used her other hand to play with his quills, stroking them softly then leaning down to kiss him. Sonic was in heaven as the sensations drove him higher and higher with each stroke. This time, she stopped and played with his jeans, sliding those off then sliding off his boxers. He was fully hard by now, his "little friend" waiting for her next move. The move she made was unexpected as she deepthroated him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..god that feels so good…" he moaned, his cock being invaded by her mouth. Sally knew she was doing something right, even though it was her first time doing so. But Sonic didn't need to know that, yet. She took it out of her mouth, licking the sides of his erect member, all the way up to the tip, teasing the tip slightly with a few gentle licks.

"Please…put it back…" the hedgehog whimpered. Even though she really wanted to, she decided to have a little more fun with him. She turned around, then tugged off his shirt as it fell to the ground along with the other clothing. Confused, Sonic still decided to watch. The squirrel then jiggled her nice set, then shook her ass playfully as she crawled onto Sonic.

_Allright, enough playing possum already! Now's your chance! _Said a voice from within Sonic. Right when Sally was on top of him, he rolled on top of her, causing a small squeal of delight from the princess. Now it was Sonic's turn to have fun. He kissed her first, then slid his hands down her heavenly body. Sonic could tell she was loving every single second of it. He then moved down south, kissing her on her neck and then down to her chest. Her beautiful breasts bounced when she giggled. Sonic then lifted her up slightly, unclipping her bra from behind.

"Enjoying yourself?" said Sally, noticing Sonic staring at her set. He nodded as he nuzzled the space in between them. She moaned in pleasure as he teased the tits with his fingers. Then he took one into his mouth, other hand massing her other breast. Sally was the one moaning this time as she moaned softly. Sonic continued down south, getting to her soft slim tummy.

"Wonder what this will look like nice and round…" he said, getting a small giggle from his lover. He kissed it then continued going down until he got to her panties, which he pulled down all the way. He gazed at her beautiful "innocence as he lowered his head down to it, licking the very tip of it. This got a loud moan from Sally, giving Sonic the signal to start.

He put his muzzle halfway in, then started to lick his tongue throughout it. The squirrel arched back, moaning and groaning in pure bliss. Sonic continued the torture, cleaning the entire inside. When he was finished, Sally sat up, then tackled him, rolling around until she was on top of him. She inserted herself onto his cock, giving a hard hiss but then a moan.

"Ready?" said Sonic. Sally nodded, starting to go up and down on his cock. Both of them moaned, their bodies starting to sweat as they expierenced the greatest sensation of them all. Sonic slowly started to feel a warm liquid travel up from him as his eyes started to flip into the back of his head.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum!" he yelled as he unleashed his seed into her. She came at the same time, their juices mixing together. Panting heavily, Sally slid off him, then licked his cheek.

"That…was great…" she said, nuzzling Sonic.

"I know…you were good Sal." He replied, panting hard.

"Thanks…you too…"

The two fell asleep under the sheets, waiting to meet eachother in their dreams.

**DO NOT FLAME! Thank you!**


End file.
